Daidoji Uji (KYD)
Daidoji Uji was the Daidoji Daimyo in the nightmare realm known as the Thousand Years of Darkness. He was one of the last surviving Crane after Fu Leng's victory on the Second Day of Thunder, and defacto Crane Clan Champion. Ningen-Do Arrival In 1166, appearing at the Eye of the Needle, Four Winds, p. 154 a shadow of Daidoji Uji traveled to Ningen-do from Maigo no Musha. This version of the Crane hero claimed to be from a nightmare world where Fu Leng defeated the Seven Thunders at the Second Day of Thunder and reigned over a twisted version of Rokugan. During a brutal suicide attack against Fu Leng's erstwhile ally, the Caliph, Uji destroyed a jewel the Caliph wore knocking it with his head. The jewel had been enhanced with khadi magic to control the Tsuno race, and had opened a connection between the mortal realm and Yume-do in Uji's nightmarish world. With the jewel destruction this alternative Uji was torn from his place in his own world. Somehow, the intrusions of mortals to a newly formed passage to the Realm of the Twarthed Destiny had drawn Uji there. Flight from Darkness, by Shawn Carman According to Sanzo, he was a nightmare given mortal form. Four Winds, p. 124 One of the mortals who had entered the passage, Kakita Himatsu, wanted to remain there, but Sanzo forbid it. Himatsu was a bloodspeaker that tried to be out of the Iuchiban's influence entering another realm, and attacked to be quickly killed by Uji's shadow. Having no place in Maigo no Musha, he must return to the true Rokugan. Uji's shadow regreted he had entered a paradise, a world where Fu Leng was not the ruler, while his friends fight on in a world without hope. Uji came to Toshi Ranbo to meet the Shogun, Kaneka. He took the name Daidoji Fumisato to avoid difficulties. Disavowed, by Nancy Sauer Aiding Sekawa Uji met Asahina Sekawa and the Emperor Toturi III. Sekawa told Toturi III about Uji's world to convince the Emperor to accept the proposal of peace from Daigotsu Soetsu. The Test of Enlightenment, Part 2 (GenCon SoCal 2005), by Shawn Carman Gift of the Shogun Naoharu was one of the former Shogun's Advisors who were sent to the Great Clans that aceepted Kaneka's rulership of the Empire durring the time Toturi III left empty the Throne. In 1168 Fumisato met him at Shiro Daidoji and the new Crane was tasked to put his skills and knowledge to work at covering up evidence of the Crane rice trade manipulations against the Crab Clan. The Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman Aiding Domotai Since his return, under the guise of Fumisato, he advised the Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai on the situation with the Daidoji Harriers. In 1169 Domotai did not know if the Daidoji Daimyo Daidoji Kikaze was false or true, and if she could trust their personal guard, all Daidoji. Fumisato adviced her to order her personal guard led by Daidoji Kimpira to investigate Giji Seido. Kimpira and his guards followed the order, and journeyed to Shiro Giji to end the illegal practices there, killing any who resisted. Among those killed was Daidoji Hakumei, who had been a favored student of his in the nightmare world from which he came. From her Fumisato learned Daidoji Shihei, Kikaze's hatamoto, was the responsible to defy Domotai's orders, without the consent of Kikaze. Hunting Rekai In 1170 Fumisato was Domotai's special magistrate. He received a great deal of information about Daigotsu Rekai from a Scorpion samurai-ko. Acts of Virtue, by Nancy Sauer Once he informed Domotai, she tasked him with Rekai's destruction. Prelude, by Nancy Sauer He spent time south of the Crane territory to prepare it, knowing they might only have one strike. A New Empire, Part III, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, and Lucas Twyman Third Yasuki War This year Fumisato became the advisor of the Crane commander in the Third Yasuki War, Daidoji Zoushi. Fumisato commanded the fight in all but the name. The Crane's tactics became more unpredictable. The Heaven's Will, Part I, by Shawn Carman Death of Rekai In 1171 Fumisato took Daidoji Yaichiro and Daidoji Gempachi with him to intercept Daigotsu Rekai. Gempachi was lightly wounded, but Yaichiro was helped by the Talisman of Chikushudo and a bear spirit came to help, giving Fumisato enough time to kill Rekai with a couple of arrows. Autumn Chronicles, by Nancy Sauer Retirement He saw Rekai's fate as a possible future for himself if he did not step away on time. Fumisato wrote a letter to his Lady Domotai, and retired. Death The dream spirit known as Daidoji Fumisato died, leving behind his journals. None knew if his spirit dwelled once again in the Realm of Dreams, of if by his actions he was granted entrance into the Realm of Blessed Ancestors. Realms of Spirit: The Dreamer’s Journal (Storyline Tournament) His writings were known as the Dreamer's Journal, where he described his history before reaching Ningen-do. Scenes From the Empire 43, by C Thomas Hand and Maxime Lemaire External Links * Daidoji Uji (Exp3) (Code of Bushido) Category:Thousand Years of Darkness Category:Crane Clan Members